Ešeriai kardinolai
|tekstas1= Pavaizduota::Apogon aureus|tekstas2= Pavaizduota::Apogon affinis|tekstas3= Pavaizduota::Apogon apogonoides|plotis=260|align=right|la= Apogon}} Ešeriai kardinolai - Apogon Lacepède, 1801, kardinolinių ( Apogonidae) šeimos žuvų gentis. * * * * Išvaizda Biologija Dauguma rūšių gyvena iki 200 m gylyje. Kai kurios rūšys auginamos akvariumuose. Mityba Paplitimas Pogenčiai # # Rūšys * Apogon abrogramma Fraser & Lachner, 1985 * Stambiadantis kardinolas - Apogon affinis (Poey, 1875) * Kreminis kardinolas - Apogon albimaculosus Kailola, 1976 * Apogon albomarginatus (Smith & Radcliffe, 1912) * Apogon amboinensis Bleeker, 1853 * Brazilinis kardinolas - Apogon americanus Castelnau, 1855 * Plačiajuostis kardinolas - Apogon angustatus (Smith & Radcliffe, 1911) * Gelsvapilvis kardinolas - Apogon apogonides (Bleeker, 1856) * Apogon argyrogaster Weber, 1909 * Apogon aroubiensis Hombron & Jacquinot, 1853 * Apogon aterrimus Günther, 1867 * Juodaviršis kardinolas - Apogon atradorsatus Heller & Snodgrass, 1903 * Paprastasis kardinolas - Apogon atricaudus Jordan & McGregor, 1898 * Apogon atripes (Ogilby, 1916) * Apogon atrogaster (Smith & Radcliffe, 1912) * Apogon aureus (Lacepède, 1802) * Apogon aurolineatus (Mowbray, 1927) * Apogon axillaris Valenciennes, 1832 * Ruožuotasis kardinolas - Apogon binotatus (Poey, 1867) * Daugiajuostis kardinolas - Apogon brevicaudata Weber, 1909 * Apogon brevispinis Fraser & Randall, 2003 * Apogon bryx Fraser, 1998 * Apogon campbelli Smith, 1949 * Apogon cantoris Bleeker, 1851 * Apogon capricornis Allen & Randall, 1993 * Apogon carinatus Cuvier, 1828 * Apogon catalai Fourmanoir, 1973 * Apogon cathetogramma (Tanaka, 1917) * Apogon caudicinctus Randall & Smith, 1988 * Apogon cavitensis (Jordan & Seale, 1907) * Apogon ceramensis Bleeker, 1852 * Apogon chalcius Fraser & Randall, 1986 * Apogon cheni Hayashi, 1990 * Dėmėtažiaunis kardinolas - Apogon chrysopomus Bleeker, 1854 * Apogon chrysotaenia Bleeker, 1851 * Apogon cladophilos Allen & Randall, 2002 * Raudonasis kardinolas - Apogon coccineus Rüppell, 1838 * Apogon compressus (Smith & Radcliffe, 1911) * Apogon cookii Macleay, 1881 * Apogon crassiceps Garman, 1903 * Geltonjuostis kardinolas - Apogon cyanosoma Bleeker, 1853 * Apogon cyanotaenia Bleeker, 1853 * Apogon dammermani Weber & de Beaufort, 1929 * Apogon darnleyensis (Alleyne & Macleay, 1877) * Apogon deetsie Randall, 1998 * Apogon dhofar Mee, 1995 * Apogon dianthus Fraser & Randall, 2002 * Raudondėmis kardinolas - Apogon dispar Fraser & Randall, 1976 * Apogon diversus (Smith & Radcliffe, 1912) * Apogon doederleini Jordan & Snyder, 1901 * Apogon doryssa (Jordan & Seale, 1906) * Dėmėtauodegis kardinolas - Apogon dovii Günther, 1862 * Apogon ellioti Day, 1875 * Apogon endekataenia Bleeker, 1852 * Apogon erythrinus Snyder, 1904 * Apogon erythrosoma Gon & Randall, 2003 * Apogon euspilotus Fraser, 2006 * Apogon evermanni Jordan & Snyder, 1904 * Siaurajuostis kardinolas - Apogon exostigma (Jordan & Starks, 1906) * Apogon fasciatus (White, 1790) * Apogon flagelliferus (Smith, 1961) * Apogon flavus Allen & Randall, 1993 * Apogon fleurieu (Lacepède, 1802) * Apogon fraenatus Valenciennes, 1832 * Apogon franssedai Allen, Kuiter & Randall, 1994 * Apogon fukuii Hayashi, 1990 * Rudadėmis kardinolas - Apogon fuscomaculatus Allen & Morrison, 1996 * Apogon fusovatus Allen, 1985 * Apogon gardineri Regan, 1908 * Apogon gouldi Smith-Vaniz, 1977 * Apogon griffini (Seale, 1910) * Apogon guadalupensis (Osburn & Nichols, 1916) * Apogon guamensis Valenciennes, 1832 * Apogon gularis Fraser & Lachner, 1984 * Apogon hartzfeldii Bleeker, 1852 * Apogon heptastygma Cuvier, 1828 * Apogon hoevenii Bleeker, 1854 * Apogon holotaenia Regan, 1905 * Apogon hungi Fourmanoir & Do-Thi, 1965 * Apogon hyalosoma Bleeker, 1852 * Europinis kardinolas - Apogon imberbis (Linnaeus, 1758) * Apogon indicus Greenfield, 2001 * Apogon ishigakiensis Ida & Moyer, 1974 * Apogon isus Randall & Böhlke, 1981 * Apogon jenkinsi (Evermann & Seale, 1907) * Vaivorykštinis kardinolas - Apogon kallopterus Bleeker, 1856 * Apogon kalosoma Bleeker, 1852 * Apogon kautamea Greenfield & Randall, 2004 * Apogon kiensis Jordan & Snyder, 1901 * Apogon komodoensis Allen, 1998 * Apogon lachneri Böhlke, 1959 * Apogon lateralis Valenciennes, 1832 * Apogon lativittatus Randall, 2001 * Apogon latus Cuvier, 1828 * Apogon leptocaulus Gilbert, 1972 * Apogon leptofasciatus Allen, 2001 * Apogon limenus Randall & Hoese, 1988 * Skersadryžis kardinolas - Apogon lineatus Temminck & Schlegel, 1842 * Apogon lineomaculatus Allen & Randall, 2002 * Ugniažuvė - Apogon maculatus (Poey, 1860) * Dėmėtasis kardinolas - Apogon maculiferus Garrett, 1864 * Apogon maculipinnis Regan, 1908 * Raudonjuostis kardinolas - Apogon margaritophorus Bleeker, 1854 * Apogon marquesensis Greenfield, 2001 * Apogon melanoproctus Fraser & Randall, 1976 * Apogon melanopterus (Fowler & Bean, 1930) * Didysis kardinolas - Apogon melanopus Weber, 1911 * Juodasis kardinolas - Apogon melas Bleeker, 1848 * Apogon micromaculatus (Kotthaus, 1970) * Apogon microspilos Allen & Randall, 2002 * Apogon moluccensis Valenciennes, 1832 * Apogon monospilus Fraser, Randall & Allen, 2002 * Nykštukinis kardinolas - Apogon mosavi Dale, 1977 * Apogon multilineatus (Bleeker, 1874) * Apogon multitaeniatus Cuvier, 1828 * Apogon mydrus (Jordan & Seale, 1905) * Apogon nanus Allen, Kuiter & Randall, 1994 * Apogon natalensis Gilchrist & Thompson, 1908 * Apogon neotes Allen, Kuiter & Randall, 1994 * Apogon niger Döderlein, 1883 * Apogon nigripes Playfair, 1867 * Apogon nigripinnis Cuvier, 1828 * Apogon nigrocincta (Smith & Radcliffe, 1912) * Juodadryžis kardinolas - Apogon nigrofasciatus Lachner, 1953 * Mėlyndėmis kardinolas - Apogon nitidus (Smith, 1961) * Apogon norfolcensis Ogilby, 1888 * Dėmėtasprandis kardinolas - Apogon notatus (Houttuyn, 1782) * Apogon noumeae Whitley, 1958 * Apogon novaeguineae Valenciennes, 1832 * Devyndryžis kardinolas - Apogon novemfasciatus Cuvier, 1828 * Apogon ocellicaudus Allen, Kuiter & Randall, 1994 * Apogon omanensis Gon & Mee, 1995 * Apogon opercularis Macleay, 1878 * Apogon oxina Fraser, 1999 * Apogon oxygrammus Allen, 2001 * Rožinis kardinolas - Apogon pacificus (Herre, 1935) * Apogon pallidofasciatus Allen, 1987 * Apogon parvulus (Smith & Radcliffe, 1912) * Apogon pharaonis Bellotti, 1874 * Apogon phenax Böhlke & Randall, 1968 * Apogon photogaster Gon & Allen, 1998 * Apogon pillionatus Böhlke & Randall, 1968 * Apogon planifrons Longley & Hildebrand, 1940 * Apogon pleuron Fraser, 2005 * Apogon poecilopterus Cuvier, 1828 * Apogon posterofasciatus Allen & Randall, 2002 * Apogon properuptus (Whitley, 1964) * Apogon pselion Randall, Fraser & Lachner, 1990 * Dvidėmis kardinolas - Apogon pseudomaculatus Longley, 1932 * Apogon pseudotaeniatus Gon, 1986 * Apogon quadrifasciatus Cuvier, 1828 * Apogon quadrisquamatus Longley, 1934 * Apogon quartus Fraser, 2000 * Apogon queketti Gilchrist, 1903 * Apogon quinquestriatus Regan, 1908 * Apogon radcliffei (Fowler, 1918) * Apogon regani Whitley, 1951 * Apogon regula Fraser & Randall, 2003 * Apogon relativus Randall, 2001 * Apogon retrosella (Gill, 1862) * Apogon rhodopterus Bleeker, 1852 * Apogon robbyi Gilbert & Tyler, 1997 * Šiurkščialūpis karinolas - Apogon robinsi Böhlke & Randall, 1968 * Apogon rubellus (Smith, 1961) * Apogon rubrifuscus Greenfield & Randall, 2004 * Apogon rubrimacula Randall & Kulbicki, 1998 * Apogon rueppellii Günther, 1859 * Apogon rufus Randall & Fraser, 1999 * Apogon sabahensis Allen & Kuiter, 1994 * Apogon sangiensis Bleeker, 1857 * Apogon schlegeli Bleeker, 1854 * Apogon sealei (Fowler, 1918) * Apogon selas Randall & Hayashi, 1990 * Apogon semilineatus Temminck & Schlegel, 1842 * Apogon seminigracaudus Greenfield, 2007 * Apogon semiornatus Peters, 1876 * Apogon septemstriatus Günther, 1880 * Apogon sialis (Jordan & Thompson, 1914) * Apogon sinus Randall, 2001 * Apogon smithi (Kotthaus, 1970) * Apogon spilurus Regan, 1905 * Apogon spongicolus (Smith, 1965) * Apogon striatodes Gon, 1997 * Apogon striatus (Smith & Radcliffe, 1912) * Apogon susanae Greenfield, 2001 * Dviruožis kardinolas - Apogon taeniatus Cuvier, 1828 * Rifinis kardinolas - Apogon taeniophorus Regan, 1908 * Juostapelekis kardinolas - Apogon taeniopterus Bennett, 1836 * Ugninis kardinolas - Apogon talboti Smith, 1961 * Apogon tchefouensis Fang, 1942 * Ruožuotasis kardinolas - Apogon thermalis Cuvier, 1829 * Timoro kardinolas - Apogon timorensis Bleeker, 1854 * Juostuotasis kardinolas - Apogon townsendi (Breder, 1927) * Tridėmis kardinolas - Apogon trimaculatus Cuvier, 1828 * Vėliavinis kardinolas - Apogon truncatus Bleeker, 1854 * Apogon unicolor Steindachner & Döderlein, 1883 * Apogon uninotatus (Smith & Radcliffe, 1912) * Vienjuostis kardinolas - Apogon unitaeniatus Allen, 1995 * Apogon urostigma (Bleeker, 1874) * Apogon ventrifasciatus Allen, Kuiter & Randall, 1994 * Apogon victoriae Günther, 1859 * Apogon wassinki Bleeker, 1861 * Apogon wilsoni (Fowler, 1918) * Apogon zebrinus Fraser, Randall & Lachner, 1999 * * * Literatūra * Joseph S. Nelson: Fishes of the World, John Wiley & Sons, 2006, ISBN 0-471-25031-7 * Kurt Fiedler: Lehrbuch der Speziellen Zoologie, Band II, Teil 2: Fische. Gustav Fischer Verlag Jena, 1991, ISBN 3-334-00339-6 * Baensch, Patzner: Mergus Meerwasser-Atlas Band 7 Perciformes (Barschartige), Mergus-Verlag, Melle, ISBN 3-88244-107-0 * Kuiter, Debelius: Atlas der Meeresfische, Kosmos-Verlag, 2006, ISBN 3-440-09562-2 * E. Lieske, R.F. Myers: Korallenfische der Welt, 1994, Jahr Verlag, ISBN 3-86132-112-2 * WoRMS (2010). Apogon Lacepède, 1801. Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species. (Žr. tikrinta 2011-02-18) * 1801: Histoire naturelle des poissons. 3': i-lxvi + 1-558, Pls. 1-34. * , 1998: Review of the Cardinalfishes (Apogonidae) of the Hawaiian Islands, with descriptions of two new species. ''Aqua, International Journal of Ichthyology '''3 (1): 25-38. * van der Land, J.; Costello, M.J.; Zavodnik, D.; Santos, R.S.; Porteiro, F.M.; Bailly, N.; Eschmeyer, W.N.; Froese, R. (2001). Pisces, in: Costello, M.J. et al. (Ed.) (2001). European register of marine species: a check-list of the marine species in Europe and a bibliography of guides to their identification. Collection Patrimoines Naturels, 50: pp. 357-374 Žr. * Smith, J.L.B. (1961). Fishes of the family Apogonidae of the Western Indian Ocean and the Seychelles. Ichthyological Bulletin 22. Žr. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos